


In Our Darkest Hour

by naboojakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Caretaker Kylo, Complete, Controlling Kylo Ren, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Proximity, Kidnapping, Landlord/Tenant - Freeform, Masturbation, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 19, Sick Rey, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, friends to something worse, kylo is 33, non-con, this one has probably been done 100 times but whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku
Summary: When his pretty young tenant gets sick, landlord Kylo decides it’s the perfect opportunity to sweep her away to his remote cabin. Just the two of them.But her recovery isn’t his only goal, and when Rey starts to get well, he’ll do anything to keep her by his side.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 298





	1. shanghaied

**Author's Note:**

> **sometimes.........I exist**
> 
> **and when I do y'all get this**

An unfortunate case of the flu derails Rey’s weekend plans. Not that she’s particularly upset about missing out on all the... _fun_. Las Vegas isn’t exactly a playground for the underage. 

“Oh, no,” Rose Tico whimpers, hands fluttering uselessly over Rey’s prone body. Their flight is in an hour. “Do you want me to pick up some orange juice?”

Rey smiles tiredly and shakes her head. Before she can speak - and right now _speaking_ is on the list of things she’d rather not do, along with _breathing_ and _moving_ and literally everything but sleeping - Rose chatters on in a panic. 

“The CVS on the corner has Motrin and Dayquil, I can grab one of those, or maybe -” A dubious look at Rey’s pale face “- _both_ of those, and I can try to find -”

Rey, already exhausted by the babbling, sinks deeper into the mattress. Her whole body’s covered in a thin layer of perspiration, and she’s been alternating between sweats and chills all night. Rose forced her to do a tele-health visit yesterday before she collapsed into bed, and the on-call doctor said it was most certainly the flu, but Rey knew it could be anything. Possibly food poisoning from the week-old Thai food in the fridge. 

Besides, Rey knows that the true reason for Rose’s concern stems from her fear of missing out on the Vegas trip her group of friends has been planning for months. Rose is determined to make a move on Finn, their coworker, even though they both secretly suspect his true affections are directed towards Poe Dameron, the arrogant, muscley guy who lives in the apartment building next door. It’s a whole clusterfuck of a love triangle and she wants nothing to do with any of it. 

Still, it would’ve been nice to sneak into a casino and play the slots for the first time. 

Swallowing dryly, Rey peeks up at Rose from under the covers, then squints around the room, searching for her cell phone. It teeters on the edge of the mattress, already on its last ten percent. It seems like the damn thing is _always_ dying. She slides her hand over and taps at the screen, laboriously checking her texts through blurry eyes. Even though it’s pointless, she finds herself scanning the last text exchange with her landlord.

**REY:** im so sorry, i can’t hang out tonight, dr says flu :(

**KYLO:** How bad is it?

**REY:** uh pretty bad. again, sorry :( reschedule?

But he never answered, and she sent that message over ten hours ago. Rey’s a little hurt but ultimately decides to forget about it. She doesn’t have the energy to _feel things_ right now. Besides, Kylo’s probably busy with about a million other problems. He’s told her countless times how much being a landlord sucks. Though apparently it pays pretty well because he’s been around as long as she’s lived in her apartment.

Meanwhile, Rose is still talking. “- you should probably stay home from work today too." And glumly, "Let me just unpack first.”

Rey blinks and stares at her roommate, who hovers over the bed, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She wonders what the hell Rose is still doing here. Can’t she tell Rey just wants to be left alone? 

“W-what?” she croaks, forcing herself to concentrate. 

“Someone needs to stay here to watch over you,” Rose says in a quiet voice, as if Rey’s on her deathbed. “You’re too sick to be alone.”

Rey expels air through her nose - easier than groaning. “No,” she says firmly, though her voice rasps. “I can handle this, really. You can’t miss Vegas.”

Rose looks torn, and Rey is just deciding to give up - what does it _matter_ if her roommate doesn’t go on vacation, the girl will sleep and drink the days away wherever she is - when loud footsteps clomp down the hall in their direction. Neither of them looks alarmed, Rey notes wryly, probably because they’ve been a little too lenient and made about half a dozen copies of their apartment key. Which means there are at least half a dozen possibilities in the hall right now.

If it’s Finn, that means there’ll be at least another twenty minutes of arguing, which is twenty more minutes Rey could’ve spent sleeping. She loves her friends, but if they aren’t the most chatty, dramatic group she’s _ever_ met...

Rey swallows once more, forcing her throat to cooperate, and buries herself under the covers again. All this drama for seven in the morning. She never has energy for big decision-making, but especially not now, when it feels like her head’s about to explode. Why won’t everybody just fucking _go away_? 

But then:

“Where is she?” A gruff demand, followed by heavy footsteps, and then the covers are being yanked down to her waist. 

Taken aback, Rey shivers and peers up at her landlord, Kylo Ren, through narrowed eyes.

“Oh, hi,” she says faintly, barely managing a wave. Hopefully she doesn’t look as terrible as she feels. Though something tells her _wishful thinking_ never helped anyone. 

Kylo sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking beneath his considerable weight. The back of one large, tattooed hand presses lightly against her sweaty forehead. She squirms away, but he grunts and grabs the side of her neck to keep her in place. The breadth of his shoulders blocks Rose out entirely, and she can’t help but sag in relief. At least the girl’s finally stopped talking. Maybe she’ll take a hint, go meet their friends, and leave Rey in peace for the next few days. 

_Listen, I love you, Rose, but now’s really not the time to do a play-by-play of every single emotion I’m feeling and every thought that goes through my head._ Yeah, that would go over well. 

“Definitely running a fever,” Kylo declares in a voice low enough to send a chill down her spine. His fingers trace gently down her cheek, and he cups her face. That’s one of the things Rey loves best about him; despite his intimidating size, and his tattoos, and the perpetual scowl he wears, once you get to know him you find that he’s almost unbelievably soft. 

“Yes, we’ve established that,” Rose mutters from somewhere in the room, sounding peeved. Her roommate’s never liked Kylo, which is understandable - an ex-boyfriend named Hux, who’d also been the rough-around-the-edges type, really screwed her over. “Now do you -”

He turns to face Rose, scowling darkly. “I’ve got this covered, Miss Tico. You can go.”

Rose quails a little under his gaze. “Um, I really don’t think -”

“Get out,” Kylo snaps, eyes going black like they do whenever he’s on the verge of losing his temper. Trying to avert yet another crisis, Rey places a shaky hand on his arm, and Kylo instantly relents, attention returning to the bed. The tension leaves his body in a blink, and his eyes soften as they look at her. 

“It’s okay, Rose,” she manages, even though it hurts to speak. “Go to Vegas.”

There’s silence for a handful of seconds, and then Rose retreats, her footsteps soft and quick. Rey listens as the wheels of a suitcase bump across the new hardwood floors. A minute later the front door shuts with a muffled creak.

Rey keeps a restraining hand on Kylo’s forearm. “Don’t be mean.”

“I wasn’t,” he grumbles under his breath, but there’s no real heat there. In fact, she can’t remember a time when he was ever annoyed by or irritated with her, which is a first - for as long as Rey can remember, people have always made it _abundantly_ clear when and how she does something wrong, which is often. 

“You’re always short with her,” Rey mumbles, shifting uncomfortably. Is it just her, or is the room absolutely _freezing_? She reaches for the covers pooled at her waist, shivering in nothing but cutoff shorts and a tank-top, but Kylo stills her hand, intertwining their fingers. His palm is rough and nearly twice the size of her own. 

“Do you have a prescription?” 

It takes a long second for Rey to remember the tele-health visit. “It should be ready...later today,” she says evasively. 

Kylo grumbles what sounds like “Not soon enough.” He touches her forehead again briefly, and a frown highlights the scar slashed across his eye. 

“Let me sleep,” Rey slurs drowsily, already succumbing to a familiar darkness. His body is warm, the room ice-cold, and she’s stuck somewhere in the middle where the temperature is ideal enough to soothe her back to sleep. 

“My poor Rey,” he murmurs, stroking her hair. She involuntarily leans into his big hand, yearning for comfort. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“I know,” she sighs, turning on her side, curling around him.

The last thing she feels is Kylo’s lips on her own, and then she’s finally asleep.

———————————————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she wakes the first time, they’re in a car.

The rumble of a truck engine disrupts Rey’s peaceful sleep. She starts a little, fingers jerking and clutching for something - maybe someone, though she can’t imagine who - and it’s another few seconds before she can open her eyes completely. Through the windshield, blurring past on either side, she sees tall pine trees, leaves in full bloom, and a gravel road that stretches far ahead, deserted of other vehicles. The sky above is cloudy and dim and, frankly, bleak. 

_There aren’t any trees in the city,_ she thinks, confused by the scene.

Blearily, Rey turns her head. Kylo’s in the driver’s seat, one hand gripping the wheel in a tight fist, the other reaching across the console and...in her lap. She blinks and realizes they’re still holding hands. This makes Rey happy and nervous for reasons she can’t express. Maybe it’s because his body is tense like he’s expecting bad news. 

“Was goin’ on?” she slurs hoarsely, trying to focus on Kylo’s face, which is set fixedly ahead.

Rey lightly squeezes his hand, and he quickly glances over at her before refocusing on the road ahead. She recognizes that stormy expression. It’s both familiar and frightening. This look means he’s determined to see his plan through. Whatever that plan is - and in her experience, it’s rarely a good one. Like the time he impulsively decided to plant weed on some dude who catcalled Rey on the street. 

“How are you feeling?” Kylo asks instead, ignoring her question. His voice, unlike his expression, is soft again. His thumb rubs light circles on her wrist. 

She considers his question. Her body aches like she’s been tossed in a recycler, and there’s a buzzing in her head that’s making it hard to focus her eyes on any one thing for too long. She’s a little nauseous, too, and it feels like someone’s stuffed cotton in her mouth to suck up all the moisture. 

“Bad,” she says simply, and his grip on her hand tightens convulsively, like that’s not what he wanted or expected to hear.

“I’m taking you somewhere safe,” he rumbles finally, after the silence threatens to become oppressive. “It’s not good for you in the city.”

“Good for -?” This isn’t computing. The city is where she lives. Why isn’t it safe there? Maybe he’s just being paranoid. He’s mentioned wanting to get out of the city for a while, just the two of them. Like a mini-vacation. They’ve known each other for years, and he hasn’t exactly been subtle when it comes to his intentions. 

Kylo’s jaw clenches and he shifts in the driver’s seat. “Like I said. I’m going to take care of you, Rey. I promise.” He hands her an unscrewed water bottle. “Drink some of this. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.” 

“I believe you,” she tells him, accepting the proffered glass and taking several small sips. 

It’s true that she believes him, though. Maybe he makes her nervous with his intensity sometimes, and maybe she gets an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach when she catches him watching her in a certain way - more and more often now - but Rey _does_ trust him. He’s not just her landlord but a friend. A close friend who maybe, perhaps wants to get in her pants, but still a friend. 

“You’re safe with me.”

 _I know,_ Rey wants to reassure him, but before she can so much as squeeze his hand, sleep descends in another suffocating wave. As she goes, a familiar song drifts from the lowered speakers like a vague memory. 

_Twenty, twenty, twenty-four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothin’ to do, and nowhere to go-o-oh  
I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
Hurry, hurry, hurry, before I go insane..._

———————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she wakes the second time, they’re ascending an old, creaky staircase. The sudden weightlessness takes her breath away, and for a second she’s flailing.

But then it registers that Kylo’s hugging her tight to his chest, his arms bearing the brunt of her weight, and she relaxes into his embrace, panic receding. Rey can feel the hardness of his abs and the corded muscles in his biceps, and this only reaffirms her feeling of safety. At some point, maybe when she was asleep, Rey came to a decision - to let Kylo handle everything. She’s not up to arguing, and besides, he’s never been particularly amenable when it comes to her well-being. 

Wherever they are, it smells like wood and incense and dried flowers and dirt. An old musty combination of scents that’s layered over everything else and tells her this place hasn’t been touched in a long time. A worried thought worms its way to the front of her mind: _Did Kylo ever tell me where we’re going?_

She peers sleepily up at him as he lowers her down into a feather bed stuffed with pillows and quilts. The frame’s massive, the mattress king-sized - she assumes anyway, based on how it swallows her up like she’s little more than a toddler. The bedroom is large, with a vanity, two separate bureaus, two armchairs, and a doorway to what must be an attached bathroom. The walls are wooden, and obviously old, but the place smells clean, aside from that subtle layer of must. 

“The master suite,” Kylo murmurs, and she realizes he must’ve been watching her face. Not unusual. He likes to look at her, which is kind of flattering and also kind of embarrassing. 

“Where are we?” Her throat is scratchy and tired, and it _still_ hurts. Fucking unfair. 

“My cabin.”

 _You own a cabin?_ Rey thinks with surprise, but the effort it will take to ask isn’t worth it. 

Even though he’s been her landlord for years, they’ve only recently become friends. Still, she assumed she knew all the salient points of his life. Whenever she asked him questions, he always seemed more than willing to answer. Dead parents. No siblings. Landlord at thirty and, three years later, still going strong. Doesn’t date. Drinks like a fish. Pretty standard shit. 

Maybe it’s not a big deal for him, but to _her_ , owning a cabin is monumental. Rey can’t imagine having _two_ homes, especially one as spacious and obviously expensive as this cabin in the middle of nowhere. Must be nice. Maybe she should get into the landlord business. 

Sometimes it’s hard enough believing she has her own space in the apartment she and Rose share. She’d been so excited to nab the fourth-story walk-up with two bedrooms, a full kitchen and bath, and a balcony overlooking a small park. It was in a nice part of the city, too, and only graduate students and young professionals lived in the building. Usually the apartment would’ve been out of her price-range, but Kylo had cut them a deal. 

_But where exactly is this cabin? We can be anywhere. Minnesota? Alaska? Why did he bring me here?_ These questions nag at her mind, even as she appreciates his need to care for her. It's like she has anybody else to fill that role. 

“We’re a few hours north of Manhattan,” Kylo says mildly, sensing her distress. He smoothes the covers up to her chin and then turns to an overnight bag, which he begins to unpack. Rey watches him hazily.

Upstate New York. Again, this could be anywhere. New York is a big state, with lots of unexplored wilderness and empty miles. She wants to care more about this, but she’s too fucking exhausted. Once she’s rested maybe he’ll give her all the details. 

Ten minutes or an infinity later, Kylo sinks down beside her on the bed, his hands constantly smoothing over the blankets like a nervous tic. Even through the thick comforter, the heat of his hands soaks deep into her bones. She sighs contentedly and closes her eyes. 

“I had to get you out of there,” he rumbles, rubbing small circles on her exposed collarbone. “The city isn’t an ideal atmosphere for sick people.”

 _I’m only a little sick,_ she wants to argue, but she feels this argument is a bit redundant. They’re already here, after all.

Kylo slides his fingers up until his hand is wrapped around her throat. No pressure, just a constant heat, and yet a tingle of nerves worms its way down Rey’s spine. He doesn’t usually intimidate her, but she can’t exactly ignore the fact that he could very easily crush her throat with one hand. 

“Did you...speak to Rose?” She swallows painfully, wincing at the soreness, although the heat of his hand helps a little. Surely he called her roommate to say he was bringing Rey to his very remote cabin in the woods. _Surely._

Kylo misunderstands. “Tico couldn’t have taken care of you, not without panicking. It’s better she left. I’m the best person to treat you, Rey.” 

Despite the hand on her throat, Rey’s soothed by the gentle massaging of his fingers and the deep cadence of his voice. She smiles sleepily and savors his touch. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to sleep with him. She bets his natural aggression translates into _really_ rough sex. 

Leaning down, Kylo presses another kiss to her chapped lips. His hot breath fans across her face. It’s a relatively chaste kiss, little more than a peck, really, and Rey can’t help the disappointment that settles in her chest. He starts to move away, then apparently reconsiders. Even through glazed eyes, Rey can see the moment his expression shifts.

This time, when he kisses her, there’s no gentleness. His mouth crashes down on hers like he means to break her. A startled exclamation climbs up Rey’s throat, but he doesn’t release her. Instead, his tongue flickers over her lips, seeks her own, plunging deep into her mouth. He tastes like cigarettes and weed - a dangerous combination. 

Kylo’s fingers flex on her throat, and Rey gasps into his mouth. Much too dizzy to resist, she has no choice but to let him invade her mouth, his tongue sweeping over everything, marking, dominating. His teeth scrape her bottom lip, and when she whimpers, he bites down hard enough to draw blood. 

“Shush, baby,” he rasps. “Let me make you feel better.”

His free hand slowly smoothes down her collarbone, teasing the undersides of her breasts, then drifts over her stomach. He rubs gentle circles on her waist, eyes watching her for a reaction, and then his hand dips between her thighs to roughly cup her sex. 

The sensation is startling for its unexpectedness, as is her reaction. Her thighs clench immediately, trapping his hand, and she knows that her panties are already soaked. Through her thin, raggedy shorts, Kylo rubs a calloused thumb over her clit, kissing and biting her mouth all the while. She squeaks a timid protest, but he doesn’t stop until a small orgasm ripples through her several minutes later. 

Several long, breathless seconds pass, and with one last lick of his tongue, Kylo pulls back. Rey stares up at him, panting, both fearful and aroused. She doesn’t move, especially with his restraining hand still on her neck. Somehow, maybe born of some deeply buried intuition, she senses that if she tried to pry him off, to get away, he would pounce. Like a wild animal, he’s unpredictable and deadly without even meaning to be. 

Finally, presumably once he senses she won’t put up a struggle, Kylo releases her, unsmiling. He leaves the room and returns a minute later with a glass of water and a small bottle of antibiotics. 

“Take these,” he orders, handing her the glass. Her hand is shaky, though, and he covers it with his own so they’re holding the glass together. He dumps four pills into her free hand. Two white, two blue. 

Rey’s unsure of a lot of things right now, but she knows it’s still early in the day. 

“How...did you get these?” The on-call doctor said the antibiotics wouldn’t be ready until after two. It can’t be much later than noon.

Kylo, eyes still black and oddly expressionless, raises their hands with the glass. “I got them from a different doctor.”

Something seems off about this explanation - maybe it’s the _lack_ of one - but again, Rey’s too tired and in too much pain to care. She pops the pills into her mouth and swallows them down carefully. She can see Kylo’s hand wrapped around the outside of the glass, the skin on his knuckles cracked, black tattoo ink carved deep. 

“Good girl,” he purrs, satisfied by her compliance, and she’s gifted with the brief flash of a smile before it vanishes again. “You need to take these every four hours. It’s very important you don’t miss a dose.”

Rey nods, exhausted, and curls back into the pillows, nestling beneath the covers. Her safe space. When she was young, she used to hide in her bed until the shouting stopped. Sometimes her foster parents would throw things at her, and in the dark of her covers she could pretend the injury had been earned through some heroic battle. 

Kylo places the water glass down on the bedside table. He doesn’t move, though, and Rey swims in and out of consciousness for several minutes, surfacing only briefly when she feels his lips on her forehead. 

“Get some sleep now, baby,” he coos in a voice like velvet, stroking her hair, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses across her temple and down her neck. He’s still kissing her when she falls asleep, but she doesn’t mind. At least he cares. 

When Rey stirs briefly some many hours later, just as the sky’s shading to the pinks and purples of sundown, she can just make out Kylo’s massive silhouette in the corner armchair. 

_He’s so vigilant,_ she thinks with an amused half-smile.

Kylo doesn’t speak, so she’s not sure if he’s aware she’s woken up, but even from across the room she can hear him panting heavily like he’s just run a marathon. His hand, she notices, peering through the gloom, is between his legs, and he’s grunting and jerking in the armchair, shoulders hunched, eyes squeezed shut. There’s an odd slick sound coming from him that sets her stomach fluttering. 

Only semi-conscious and relatively unconcerned, Rey wrinkles her nose and snuggles into her pillow, half-listening to Kylo’s hoarse gasping as she fades into oblivion again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"I Wanna Be Sedated" by Benjamin Wallfisch & Mirel Wagner (a Ramones cover) is uhhhhhh Good**


	2. in perpetuity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p0rn and oh yeah more p0rn

Time skips and jumps and bends back on itself. Rey only surfaces to use the bathroom, drink what seems like obscene amounts of water, and take her antibiotics. In between she’s asleep, lost somewhere outside of time. 

Until.

_Nothin’ to do and nowhere to go-o-o-o I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a wheelchair, get me to the show  
Hurry, hurry, hurry, before I go loco  
I can’t control my fingers, I can’t control my toes..._

Rey wakes to a brilliant afternoon, immediately and overwhelmingly disoriented. She flails, unfamiliar with the bed and the layout of the room, and nearly tumbles to the floor. It’s only when she checks the bedside clock that she realizes two things: she’s still at Kylo’s cabin and - oh _shit_ \- three days have passed. _Three days._

Her shock fades quickly as fuzzy memories surface: Kylo waking her out of a deep sleep to hand her antibiotics, Kylo assisting her to the bathroom, Kylo hugging her tight around the waist before lowering her back to the bed. Yet even as these memories settle into place in her head, Rey keeps coming back to the weird taste of the pills, and how frequently Kylo woke her to take them. It seemed like every _hour_ his face swam into view again. Maybe that’s why she still feels exhausted. But they must’ve worked, and well, because for the first time in almost a week, she feels sturdy enough to get out of bed and wander downstairs.

This is the first time Rey’s gotten a chance to examine the cabin in any detail. Lots of wood furniture, a gigantic fireplace in the living room, several bedrooms, and a kitchen with an oven big enough to fit her head-to-toe. She yawns, jaw cracking, and wonders if there’s anything to eat. 

Kylo’s facing away from her, chopping something on the counter, and at the sight of his broad back, tee-shirt stretched tight over his muscles, Rey shivers, toes curling into the hardwood floor. She thinks briefly of her orgasm days earlier, the blunt probing of his fingers, the intense look on his face as he watched her come. She doesn’t know how to feel about that, so she shoves the memory away. 

He must sense her - or maybe it’s her quick, indrawn breath that alerts him - because he turns around, knife half-raised as if in mid-swing. She steps back with a surprised lurch. Swiftly, he drops the knife and comes for her, eyes raking up and down her body, assessing. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” he says softly, big hands gliding down her bare arms, fingers probing at her wrists and cheeks and throat. Testing for any tenderness, for the steady rhythm of her pulse, she supposes. Rey’s faintly irritated by his attention. _Acting like he’s some kind of nurse. As if I can’t take care of myself._

“I’m feeling much better,” she assures him, and if nothing else, her voice sounds normal again - it doesn’t hurt anymore. Rey smiles weakly, hoping he’ll drop it.

Kylo pauses, and when he speaks, there’s a sort of breathlessness in his voice she’s never heard before. “I was so worried, baby.”

Surprising herself, Rey wraps her arms around his chest. She’s always hated seeing people in pain, and right now Kylo looks like he’s just been stabbed in the abdomen . Her head nestles comfortably under his chin - a perfect fit. She breathes him in, so relieved to feel like a regular, able human being again. 

Apparently, a week of rest was _exactly_ what she needed. The flu - or whatever it was - had truly incapacited her. Maybe she’s being too harsh on Kylo. Like, why is she annoyed he’s paying _too much_ attention to her? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? She’s probably still just groggy and not thinking straight. Her intuition must be out of wack. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Rey says seriously, determined to ignore her weird reactions to him. “I’d probably still be in bed if it weren’t for you.” 

A big breath shudders through his chest, but then his arms are folding around her body, gathering her close. He squeezes like he’s afraid she’ll be taken away, and again, Rey gets that uncomfortable urge to flee. 

“I’ll always take care of you, Rey,” he says in a low voice. “Always.”

Something about this simple declaration reminds Rey of another moment early on in her illness. _Kylo kissed me,_ she thinks, perturbed. This was, unexplainably, worse than forcing her to orgasm. _He kissed me a few times, and he wasn’t gentle about it._

And she remembers those kisses weren’t very welcome.

Rey frowns, studying his face, but after a minute decides she must’ve imagined her reluctance. Everything had been so hazy and unclear then. Besides, she distinctly recalls being more than a little turned-on by his aggression. The brute force of him, the unfiltered masculinity, had always been attractive to her. Not just anyone could bring her to orgasm so fast. 

Still…

“When are we going home?” she asks him, pulling far enough back so she can see his face.

“I’m not in any rush,” he murmurs, eyes on her lips. “You need time to recover.”

Rey laughs lightly. “I also have a job to get back to, and I’m sure Rose is worried about me.”

Kylo shrugs, indifferent. “They can wait. You need to build up your strength, Rey.”

She bites her lip, wondering how much work she can afford to miss. The answer is: not much. “A day, then? Two?”

He shifts, his hands smoothing down to her lower back. “I was thinking more like a week.”

“Oh, very funny.” Snorting, Rey rolls her eyes and pulls out of his embrace. She heads for the stairs, calling over her shoulder, “Let’s give it one more day, okay?”

Back in her room, a wave of unease washes over her without warning. However many days ago, Kylo had kissed and finger-fucked her - none too gently - but now she remembers him watching her in the middle of the night too. Had he slept at _all_? Or had he been there the whole time? Maybe she should feel thankful for his vigilance, but instead she just feels nervous. Like something’s going on she can’t quite put a finger on. 

Sighing, Rey grabs the overnight bag and starts throwing in random toiletries. She wonders where her phone is before remembering it was nearly dead the morning she woke with a fever in her apartment. Kylo probably hadn’t grabbed it before loading her into the rental car. Great. So she can’t get in contact with Rose, either. 

Rey ruffles through the bag, frowning when she sees Kylo neglected to pack any clothes for her. She’s uncomfortable in the sweaty, threadbare shorts and tank-top she’s been wearing for days, though, so she quickly shucks them off and pulls on one of Kylo’s plain t-shirts. The hem falls nearly to her knees, and she figures she can go without pants for now since there’s no way any of Kylo’s will fit. 

Rey startles violently when she turns to the nightstand only to spot Kylo leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and expression unreadable.

“Oh,” she says, hoping her voice doesn’t shake. “I didn’t see you.”

Kylo merely tilts his head, and fear climbs up Rey’s throat while they stare at each other in silence. The longer she thinks about it, the weirder it is that this man whom she’s only truly gotten to know in the past six months decided to temporarily upend _both_ their lives in order to care for her. 

It’s true they’ve spent quite a lot of time together - taking hours-long walks in the park, FaceTiming until three in the morning, getting breakfast then lunch then dinner because they can’t find it in themselves to say goodbye - but their friendship is still new and strictly that of _friends_. Why would Kylo do this for her? They’ve been at his cabin for roughly four days now; surely that’s more than enough time. It’s not like they can stay here forever. 

Rey wants to go home. 

“Kylo -” she starts, willing to sing his praises and stroke his ego if it means he’ll drive her back to the city. 

“It’s time to take your medicine,” he interrupts gruffly, unfolding his arms and crossing to the nightstand in three quick strides. 

Kylo’s a big man, so to see him move so swiftly is more than a little unnerving. Rey swallows hard, despite the lingering dryness in her throat, and concentrates on packing the overnight bag. She’s suddenly and extremely conscious of her partially dressed state. A baggy shirt, no bra, and only a thin pair of panties underneath.

Kylo moves next to her, holding out a trio of pills - two blue and one pink. “Take these.”

Rey eyes the water glass and stares at the pills. For some reason she thought the antibiotics were the _white_ ones, not blue. But she must not have been paying close attention. Maybe he ran out of the white pills. Maybe this is a different brand. Less potent. Though what’s with the pink? 

_Fuck, my head hurts._

She reluctantly accepts the water glass but hesitates before taking the pills.

Kylo places a finger under her chin and lifts it up until their eyes meet. “Please, baby,” he murmurs, eyes soft and familiar.

Blinking, Rey takes the pills out of his hand and swallows them all in one go. Kylo smiles, and an answering glow blooms inside her - she likes making him happy. He seldom smiles, which is odd; he’s so deliciously handsome when he does. Saliva pools in her mouth, but she hastily swallows it down. 

“I don’t want to forget anything,” she says, gesturing at the mess on the nightstand. 

“We won’t,” he reassures her, sliding a hand down her cheek. She smiles faintly. 

Instead of retreating downstairs, Kylo sits down on the bed and watches her pack. It doesn’t take long, and when she finishes, he reaches out, whip-quick, and snags her around the waist. She gasps sharply as he draws her between his spread legs. His thighs close on either side of her hips, trapping her. 

“What...are you doing?” she asks uneasily, pushing lightly on his shoulders. 

Despite herself, Rey’s temporarily mesmerized by the sight of his hands, so large on her small frame they almost meet around her waist. She’s constantly aware of their size difference, but up until now she’s always felt protected by him, not intimidated. Well, not _usually_ , anyway. 

“I don’t want to leave,” he says in a low voice, his eyes even with her breasts. “Not yet.”

“But Rose will miss me,” she says weakly, somehow understanding that this isn’t something she’s going to get out of now. She can feel the resistance in the tense set of his body. 

Kylo’s breathing slowly but heavily, like he’s forcing himself to stay calm. A foreboding chill travels down Rey’s spine, making her shiver. The urge to flee twitches in her arms and legs. 

“You’re cold,” he purrs, gathering her closer to his chest. “Let me warm you up.” 

Rey laughs breathily as his fingers play with the hem of her shirt. _His_ shirt. “That’s...that’s not a good idea, we should -”

Kylo drags her into his lap and falls back against the mattress. She sprawls across his chest, heart fluttering like a hummingbird, and tries to brace herself. His hands tug at the hem of her shirt, and with little effort - it’s already so big on her - he pulls it up and over her head. 

Naked, wearing nothing but a too-small pair of panties, Rey attempts to slide off and away, to get out of the bedroom and the cabin and take the car and _go_ , but Kylo’s arms catch her neatly around the waist, and when he rolls over, pinning her down beneath his weight, she sees that he’s grinning. Like this is a game. 

“Fucking hell,” he says, not even out of breath. His eyes hungrily devour her bare skin. “You’re gonna taste so good, baby.”

“Kylo,” she whispers, pushing against his chest, “please, I’m still sick -”

“I know,” he coos, overriding her pleas. “That’s why you’re going to take your medicine now.”

“But I already -”

Kylo leans back on his knees, straddling her around the waist so she can’t move away, and slowly unbuttons his jeans. Rey immediately understands and wishes she didn’t. 

She shoves at his thighs, but they’re as dense as the rest of him, and she only succeeds in tiring herself out. Her head spins. _Goddamnit. Why is this happening? Why -_

Kylo grabs his shirt by the back of the neck and yanks it over his head in one motion, tossing it on the floor, where it joins her own clothes. His jeans are next, and then he’s pressing his hips down on hers, aligning them just right so she can feel the bulge of his erection through the thin material of his briefs. Head spinning, Rey just stares. 

_Oh no._

She mashes her lips together to keep from moaning -or maybe screaming. It’s been so long since she’s had sex, and even longer since she was fucked _good_. His erection promises the latter, and despite everything, despite the fear and dread threatening to cleave her in two, excitement nearly overwhelms the dread. But she doesn’t want to do it like _this_. 

_Please,_ not like this. 

Kylo strokes her hair away from her face, murmuring assurances. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, just you wait. You’ve been so patient.” 

Rey whimpers pathetically. “Kylo, please, please don’t -”

“Shush,” he coos, pressing kisses under her jaw and down her neck. He has her hands pinned on either side of her head, his legs straddling her waist, and she can’t move, she can’t move _at all -_

Licking her neck, pushing his nose into the dips of her collarbones, Kylo groans, “Tell me you want me, baby. Tell me you need me.”

Tears blur Rey’s vision, and her limbs become a bit more fluid than they were a minute ago. She’s warm, and suddenly comfortable, and _very_ relaxed. Like her body decided she’s on vacation instead of trapped under this big, relatively strange man. But her mind is still sharp, and her heart seizes painfully as the pieces begin to fit together.

“W-what is this?” she stammers, panicked. “W-what did you give me?”

 _The antibiotics_ were _the white ones._ The realization blazes in her mind like a streak of lightning. _Those blue pills… I don’t know what they are, but they certainly weren’t prescribed. And the pink one - I shouldn’t have taken the pink one. Fuck!_

“Just a little something to calm you down,” he murmurs, hovering above her breasts. Her chest is heaving with panic, but he has no trouble latching on to a nipple.

Rey shrieks as he sucks harshly on the nub, pleasure and pain mingling. Her nipples are so tender, she can only writhe and wail as Kylo takes turns biting and sucking on them both. Her hips jerk off the bed, and he moans throatily. 

Rey stills, not wanting to egg him on but to get him _off_ , knowing deep down that it doesn’t matter. It’s too late. He has her pinned down, and if she knows anything, it’s that those dark, mysterious looks he’s been giving her for the past several weeks have been leading up to this. All along, while they ate dinner, while they watched a movie, while they went bowling and baked desserts and FaceTimed, Kylo had been imagining her just like this - small and trapped and utterly at his mercy. 

Rey struggles against his grip on her wrists, pushing as hard as she can. Not nearly hard enough, of course. 

“Let me go,” she gasps, staring down into his face, which has made its way back up to her neck. “Please - Kylo, my _hands_ -”

He must sense the desperation because he responds to it almost immediately. Releasing her wrists, Kylo pushes himself lower, gripping the tops of her thighs as he maneuvers between her legs. She reaches for him, but he’s too far away now, and when she struggles to sit up, he places one big, heavy hand on her stomach, forcing her flat on the mattress. 

“Kylo, please stop,” she says, her voice rough and unsteady. “You don’t have to do this, I’m - we’re -” She fumbles for words, and Kylo takes that opportunity to slip one thick finger inside her cunt. 

Rey’s breath chokes in her throat, and her hips jerk spastically. Just once, but Kylo’s entire face brightens excitedly, and before she can speak, he inserts a second finger. She squeezes her eyes shut, knowing how awful this is and yet wanting the stimulation so badly she could scream. 

“Please,” she begs through her teeth, “please _don’t_.” 

But Kylo ignores her, and as his fingers begin to move, he lowers his head. She watches as he disappears between her open legs, and then his tongue is laying flat against her folds. Hating herself, Rey screams and helplessly grinds her pussy against his face. 

His fingers pump inside her for one long minute, and then he slides out with a slick, juicy-sounding release that sends Rey’s eyes rolling. Without warning, Kylo sets to devouring her cunt, lazily licking and sucking like he has all the time in the world. She’s wailing so loudly her throat feels like jagged metal again, and when his head moves away, she panics and grabs fistfuls of his hair, forcing his mouth back in position. 

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t -_

He continues lapping up her juices without missing a beat, and she rolls her hips deliriously. Minutes pass with Rey stuck in this space between horror and ecstasy, and just when she thinks she’s going to lose her goddamn mind, Kylo dips his tongue into her folds, and she cums all over his face.

His stamina is terrifying; before she’s even come all the way down from her orgasm, he’s crawling up her body, pausing to lick up a line of sweat in the curve of her hip and nibble on the pebbled tip of one nipple. Then he’s braced over her, bodies aligning, his cock nudging the swollen folds of her entrance. With a slippery glide, he’s inside her, seated up to his balls with such ease he murmurs, “Goddamn.” 

Rey whimpers and pushes against his chest half-heartedly. There’s nothing left to do, nothing left to say. He’s taken all of her, and what little is left will soon be his too. Tears dribble down her cheeks as Kylo sets his rhythm. 

The pace is fast and brutal from the start. His hips piston forward, driving into her cunt so relentlessly she doesn’t even feel him pulling out. It’s just one long, ceaseless fucking, his cock buried inside her body like it belongs there. 

At one point Kylo tugs on her hair, forcing her neck back, and his heavy breathing puffs against her ears as he drives into her. His attentiveness to her throat scares her the most; it’s one of the most tender spots on her body, an area she normally doesn’t like touched, and for whatever reason he can’t seem to tear himself away. Even now, his nose is pressed to the curve of her neck, breathing her in like an addict, and then he’s mouthing at her jugular, gently pulling the skin with his teeth as if he means to rip it out. And he’s still not gentle enough; she can tell there’ll be dark bruises dotting her throat by morning. 

If she survives until morning. 

Rey still thinks her chances are decent until Kylo starts talking. 

“So glad I made you take it, baby,” he grunts, rolling his hips against hers before resuming his brutal, relentless pace. “White ones and…. _fuck_ ….” He hisses, pulling his cock almost all the way out before slamming it home again. “.... _especially_ the blue.”

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rey pants, “Blue?” 

“Gonna make you...” Another grunt. “...nice and fertile.” 

The word paralyzes her. _Fertile._

Sobbing now, Rey can only listen as he babbles senselessly on.

“You’ll be…” Panting, Kylo snaps his hips forward in a thrust vicious enough to send her bumping up the mattress. “...such a good mommy. And daddy will take care of you both.”

“No,” she whines, feeling like she’s being flayed open with each thrust, “no, no, _no_ -“

Kylo grabs her by the chin and squeezes hard, not even breaking stride. Rey squeals, and he bites her lip, licking into her mouth. She tastes blood. 

“You don’t tell me no, honey,” he coos, furious and elated and fucking _crazy_. “You don’t ever, _ever_ tell me no.” 

Rey just cries and doesn’t even try to turn her head when he starts to lap at her tears. He moans against her cheek and cums without warning. His hips stutter and jerk, pace faltering, and her body absorbs his cum willingly as it spills from him, as the beating goes on and on. 

And on.

Sometime early the next morning, Rey startles into consciousness. Not sure where she is or what’s brought her out of sleep, she turns her head halfway on the pillow and only then realizes she’s being held down. 

Kylo’s fucking her from behind, his grunts and the creaky shifting of the mattress the only sounds in the dim bedroom. He has a hand braced on her hip, forcing her into the mattress, and his other hand has wrapped under and around her like a snake. His fingers work frantically between her legs, and it’s all Rey can do to delay another orgasm. Try as she might, it’s only another minute or two before she’s gushing over his fingers again. 

She’s beyond exhausted, even worse off than when the flu had hold of her. Of course, now she doubts that whatever she had was _actually_ the flu or even food poisoning. Kylo must’ve done something to her. But then, how did he get the doctor she saw during her tele-visit to lie for him? Had Kylo bribed the man?

Everything in Rey’s head is messy and jumbled, and the only thing she wants to do is fall and _stay_ asleep... because when she’s asleep, Kylo can’t find her. 

Kylo continues panting into her hair, cuming in a single, explosive burst, chanting her name like it’s the only word he knows. 

“Mine,” he growls, biting at a tender spot beneath her jaw. Her pulse jumps wildly. “ _Mine._ You can never leave me, baby. _Never._ ”

Rey whimpers as he rolls her onto her stomach and positions himself at her soaked entrance. The man’s insatiable. _He’s never going to stop,_ she thinks, numb and disconnected. _He’s going to fuck me into my grave._

Kylo hisses excitedly, sinking all the way inside her cunt until he’s completely sheathed. He tests his range of motion, pulling her hips back, pushing her knees up so he has a better angle. 

Then, once he’s satisfied, he begins to thrust.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
One Month Later   
**

Kylo kicks Rose out of their apartment the day they return from the cabin.

To her credit, Rose doesn’t ask any questions. She takes one long look at Kylo’s expression, at the restraining hand on Rey’s waist, at the utter lack of emotion in Rey’s eyes, and she starts to pack.

In a matter of days, Kylo has the apartment updated and remodeled. It’s a generous size for a New York City apartment, in a nice neighborhood, and it has enough rooms for a private master bedroom and a nursery. Kylo buys all the furniture, all the amenities and necessities. He even buys Rey a brand new wardrobe. Lots of pinks and yellows and oranges. Some maternity clothes too. _For the future,_ he promises with a soft smile. 

It takes some reorganizing, but within a week Rey’s apartment is completely transformed. Unrecognizable. Which is good. Nothing about the place should remind her of the life she used to have. She doesn’t want memories of her time with Rose and their friends lurking in her mind. It’s best Rey just forgets them all now. Shove those memories into a tiny little box in the back of her head and throw away the key. 

Besides, the second day in _their_ apartment, Kylo bought her a new phone, changed the number, and deleted all her old contacts before he handed it over. He'd kissed her forehead and winked. 

Minutes after receiving their new king-size bed, purchased and delivered within hours, Kylo has her flat on her back and taking his cock until late the following morning. He calls Rey’s work and tells her manager she won’t be in again. 

Not that it should be a surprise, considering they stayed at Kylo's cabin for three weeks. 

Three weeks, and Rey could probably count on one hand the number of times she'd been allowed to leave the bed. It was only when Kylo deemed her chances of being pregnant “very high” that he allowed them to leave and return to New York City. Rey knows there’s no pregnancy test necessary. Kylo never once used a condom, and he forced more than two dozen of those little blue pills down her throat. 

_Fertile._

Now, in the master bedroom, Rey sits tangled in the sheets, eyes highlighted by dark shadows, breasts tender and oversensitive. Her hands shake a little when the toilet in the attached bathroom flushes, and then Kylo appears, cloaked in shadows, his cock bobbing excitedly between his legs. 

Rey shifts lower on the mattress, head in the pillows, as Kylo joins her on the bed. She spreads her legs for him, managing not to tense when his cock bumps her entrance. She’s already soaking wet. _Well-trained,_ she thinks dully, _and it’s only been a month._

Nestled between her thighs, Kylo forces his way in, expanding her walls and gliding through the slickness with no resistance. He smiles down at her, pleased, and kisses the tips of her fingers when she rests them on his lips. Maybe she does this to remind herself that he's real, that _all_ of this is real. That she won't one day wake up to Rose babbling on the phone and realize everything before was just a nightmare. 

“Our baby’s going to be so pretty,” he tells her, rocking slowly, with an intimacy he knows drives them both crazy. "Just like her mommy."

His eyes are bright and almost feverish with anticipation. This is his favorite part, when he can watch the expressions shift across her face as he drives her closer and closer to orgasm. 

Unaffected by his enthusiasm, Rey sighs a little and rolls her hips in response to his gentle thrusts. That’s the signal. In less than a minute he’s slamming into her with reckless force, one hand in a bruising hold on her hip, the other spread across her stomach, feeling for the baby he wants to put there.

Kylo’s eyes are dark again, dark and impenetrable and endless. His expression reveals nothing of his thoughts except for a vicious, all-consuming desire to dominate. This is his _real_ expression, the one he’s kept carefully hidden from her until the moment he decided to take what he wanted. Now it’s all she sees. Every morning. Every night. Every second of the day. 

He thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts, and Rey opens wide for him. He smiles, just for her, and starts to cum for the first time in a long, never-ending night. 

“Take your medicine, honey. Be a good girl and fucking _take_ it.” 

Rey takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to ur intuition, children
> 
> **OTHER WORKS**
> 
> Fluff
> 
> [Saving What We Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586) (complete)  
> [#dirtytextchallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213) (oneshot)  
> [The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039) (oneshot)  
> [Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381) (oneshot)  
> [Only By Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103) (oneshot)  
> [Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190) (complete)
> 
> Darkfics
> 
> [if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551) (WIP)  
> [drenched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876) (WIP)  
> [I've Got A Dark Alley & A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914) (oneshot)  
> [never bet the devil your head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829) (complete)  
> [slowly therefore surely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642) (oneshot--for now)  
> [Chasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308) (complete)  
> [Stifle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003) (oneshot)  
> [Aggressive Expansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556) (complete)
> 
> ~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naboojakku)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en)


End file.
